To Be Protected
by PriestessKiyo100
Summary: Kagome is not whom and what she seems. A prophecy must be fulfilled but one question? What does Sesshomaru have to do with this? Rest of summary inside! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A prophecy must be fulfilled and Kagome is not whom she seems to be. Born in the past she is sent to the future to be protected until she is called back. He was born to do one thing. Protect the one who will save this doomed world. But will he realize who she is before it's too late to save her from the pain of betrayal and doom this world to eternal darkness?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own my own characters that I have created and the plot of this story!

Side Note: This story is kind of based on the song Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation. If you listen to it you might understand what the plot is about.

* * *

Chapter One

The Birth of the Savior and Her Protector

He looked down at the small bundle that lay sleeping in his arms as he ran. He was Kazuya, lord of the North. In his arms were his only child and heir to the western throne, kagome. She was a beautiful baby girl who took after her mother's beauty. She would have long silver hair with blue highlights and her eyes would remain the deep blue color they were at that point in time. A stab of pain hit his heart when he thought of his beautiful mate, Reika, who no longer walked this world. The birth of their daughter Kagome took her life, it only seemed fitting that way. He knew exactly who his daughter was; his daughter was the one that an ancient prophecy foretold of.

**Born of noble blood will the savior rise from the north, destined to cover the doomed world with her light, banishing the darkness. To the west will her protector arise and save her when she begins to be taken by the darkness of betrayal. Should she fall into this darkness, she will be the destroyer of this world.**

Kazuya was almost positive he knew of whom she was suppose to destroy for he had already tried to take her life, it was Reika who had saved her.

***Flashback* **

Both parents were ecstatic over the birth of their first born, their beautiful daughter Kagome. Both looked down with loving eyes at the small baby girl that lay asleep in her mother's arms. Reika looked up at her mate, Kazuya. "Are you sure that she is the one Kazuya," she questioned her mate, doubt filling her voice.

Kazuya nodded, "I am positive she is the one Reika. Look at her forehead. On it is the mark of the north that only the males inherit. Why else would she have it if it were not she?" He shook his head. "Trust me mate, it is she that is born to save this world." A smile formed upon his face as he looked down at his mate. "And I am almost sure I know who her protector will be. In the prophecy it is said that they will be born together, the savior out of the north and the protector out of the west."

Reika looked back up at Kazuya with a startled expression. "Lord InuTaisho's new born son?"

"Yes I believe that it is Sesshomaru who will be her protector." He shook his head as he thought about the other part of the prophecy. "I just wonder who will be the one who betrays our daughter." He sighed and shrugged. He looked back down at his mate and saw that she was indeed weary and needed sleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, "Rest Reika. We will talk about this more tomorrow."

Reika nodded and settled into the bed, small Kagome still in her arms. Kazuya walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly. Had he known what was going to happen he would have never left that room, leaving his mate and daughter defenseless.

He was half way to his study when he heard the shriek of his mate. Turning quickly he dashed back the way he had came, using his demon speed. He wrenched open the door just in time to see the hanyou deal the deathblow to Reika that had been meant for their daughter. Roaring in anger, Kazuya ran at the creature, intending to kill him. A dark laugh filled the room as he disappeared, "I have done what I came to do. Your daughter is no longer alive Lord Kazuya."

Eyes bleeding red he turned around quickly and was at his mate's side in a second. She had covered Kagome's body with her own, saving her by giving her own life. His mate coughed weakly as she looked up at him, "Take….her…..to….the….future," she paused to take a ragged breath. "Only….there….will….she….be….safe." And then she was gone.

A howl filled with anguish and sorrow filled the castle as the lord of the north mourned the passing of his mate.

***End of Flashback* **

His ran quicker as his mind took him back two days ago. His soul was in anguish when he thought about the death of his beautiful mate. He looked down at his sleeping daughter, "Your mother's sacrifice will not be in vain Kagome." He whispered softly as he raced through the forest, heading for the ancient bone eaters well.

When he reached the well he stopped and placed a hand on Kagome's forehead. His hand began to glow a light blue as he spoke. "Sealed until you are needed, I conceal your true form and your powers. As a human you will appear but a youkia you will be." When he finished speaking Kagome looked different. Instead of blue and silver, her hair was a deep raven color. Her aura was now one of a human's and she smelled like a human. The mark on her forehead was gone, but the one thing that did stay the same was the color of her eyes.

He jumped into the well and watched as a blue light surrounded them. When it was gone he stood in the bone eaters well in the future. He wrinkled his nose at the sounds and smells. He jumped out of the well and walked towards the house. It was dark so no one could see him. He set kagome down on the ground and set down the parchment with writing on it. He knocked on the door and fled back to the well. Taking one last look at his beloved daughter, he launched himself into the well and back to his time. What he didn't know when he left that his daughter was different now? Indeed she was a youkia but when he sealed her true form, the fates had granted her one last form of protection. She was now a Miko, and a powerful one at that. Her powers were compared to those of Midoriko, the great priestess of the Shikon No Tama.

Akemi opened the door and glanced around, a confused expression written on her face until she heard the soft cry of a baby girl. She also saw the note and picked up both the baby and the note. It read: Her name is Kagome. Please take care of her for her destiny is great.

Akemi looked down at Kagome with a smile, "Well then Kagome, I guess you are now my daughter." She whispered fondly as and looked down at her.

* * *

Read and review everyone please! Should I continue on with the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only the creatures that were created from the depths on my wonderful mind!

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Sorrow in Kagome's Heart

Kagome looked down at her hands, biting her bottom lip softly as she felt Inuyasha's eyes on her. She hissed softly as she felt the sting of the needle as it worked through the deep wound on her shoulder and she glared up at Sango. "Oh hush Kagome. You knew it would hurt sowing this wound back together. Be grateful it isn't a broken bone or something."

Kagome knew her friend was right, "but it still hurts," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes returned to Inuyasha as he sat at the base of the tree, his arms folded as he watched her.

"You didn't have to jump in the way Kagome," he told her softly. "If you hadn't done that you wouldn't be hurt right now."

Kagome looked at her friend and love, "And you probably wouldn't be here if I hadn't done that Inuyasha," she said, her blue eyes locking in on his golden one's.

***Flashback***

"Inuyasha," Kagome called as the group was traveling. "I feel a shard moving quickly towards us. The Youkia will be on us any moment." She yelled to the hanyou.

In a second he had pulled out his fang and grabbed Shippo, shoving him towards Kagome, "Get to the tree's Kagome and stay there!"

Grabbing the kitsune, Kagome dashed for the forest. She made it when she heard a loud roar fill the air, shaking the ground with its power. Kagome huddled against a tree, covering Shippo's body with her own. "I know one of you have shards to the Shikon No Tama and I want them!" It was a large boar youkia, enlarged in size due to the powers of the shard that he had.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her senses expand and found the shard. "It's in his upper right arm Inuyasha," She called to him. Sango ran over towards her, her weapon extended as the boar ran towards where Kagome hid in the trees.

"Kagome watch out," Sango yelled as she threw the weapon, cutting off the boars back leg. Howling in pain, the board turned to Sango and with a swipe of his clawed hand she was sent flying.

Miroku grabbed the prayer beads that incased his wind tunnel, intending on sucking the demon into it when Naraku's wasps began to swarm in. Casting a quick glance towards Inuyasha and saw the hanyou charging towards boar as it returned its attention back onto Kagome.

He raised the fang, intending on bringing it down to destroy the boar when it turned fast, claws extending towards him. He didn't move quick enough and he got ready for the blow that he knew was suppose to come. As if in slow motion he saw Kagome jump from her spot and race towards Inuyasha. She barely got in between Inuyasha and the demon, taking the blow that was meant for Inuyasha. She was thrown against a tree with an anguished cry and fell hard onto the ground.

Returning his attention back to the board he raised Tessaiga once again and released the Wind Scar, destroying the boar.

Kagome stood up from where she had fallen, holding onto her shoulder as she lifted herself. The clothing around her wound was now soaked in blood and it trickled down her arm, falling on the ground. She stepped forward and retrieved the shard and watched as it turned back to the pink shade.

***End of Flashback***

Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha had been furious after she had taken the blow that had been meant for him. She didn't know what had caused her to act the way she did. All she could remember was a soft voice whispering in her ear, '_Save him Kagome. He will die if you do not interfere right now.'_ She had jumped up and ran without a second thought. This wasn't the first time she had heard this voice. There had always been someone there with her for as long as she could remember. She didn't know who it was, but she did know it was a woman. She didn't know why she was here with her, but she was and she was always there when Kagome needed help the most.

She saw Inuyasha tense slightly before relaxing and she wondered what was going on. She watched him as he stood up a few minutes later, saying gruffly, and "I'll be back in a bit. I need some fresh air." And with that he walked out of the campsite they had set up and disappeared into the forest.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her aura expand around her until she felt her. She felt her heart break slowly and she held back the tears that threatened to run down her face. She knew that when Kikyo called he would go. It had been and always would be like that. She looked up and saw Sango watching her with a concerned look on her face. She knew what was up, everyone did. Inuyasha had been leaving more and more these past few weeks to meet the undead miko. Why he didn't just come clean and tell Kagome was beyond her.

Kagome sighed as she got to her feet, "I need to go for a walk. Don't worry I will be fine." She felt three sets of eyes on her as she retreated into the forest around her. She walked for what seemed like hours, but probably was only close to thirty minutes, when she stopped behind a tree. Ahead of her was a small clearing and inside of it stood Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kikyo and their lips were sealed together in a passionate kiss. After a few moments they broke apart and Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, do you love me?" She asked him.

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Kikyo you know I do. It's you and you alone that I love."

"Then what does my reincarnation mean to you Inuyasha? You sure do act like you love her."

At that Inuyasha scoffed, "She is nothing more than a mere shard detector Kikyo. She means nothing to me."

"Then reclaim my soul Inuyasha. That is the only way we can be together."

Inuyasha nodded, "I will Kikyo. That soul doesn't belong to Kagome; it belongs to you and you alone." With that he wrapped his arms around Kikyo and pulled her into a tight hug.

Kagome felt her heart break into a million different pieces when she heard Inuyasha say that. She turned around and took off into the forest, running as fast as she could.

Kikyo smirked as she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her once again in a tight hug. Her eyes landed on the spot that her reincarnation had been moments ago. 'The plan has been set in motion Naraku.' She thought to herself. 'Soon Kagome will be dead.'

* * *

Kagome ran blindly through the forest as he words echoed in her head. 'She is nothing more than a mere shard detector. She means nothing to me.'

'How could you betray me like this Inuyasha,' her heart wailed. She felt her foot hit something and she was sent flying through the air and landed with a loud thud on the ground. She didn't even bother trying to get up. She lay there on the ground sobbing softly as she felt the darkness creeping in around her, filling her soul.

_'No Kagome!' _

She heard the voice of the woman that she had grown so accustomed to over the years yell into her head.

'_You cannot give up! You cannot let the darkness take a hold of you. You must hold on!'_

'Why,' she thought brokenly. 'Every reason that I had to live is gone. There is no point to go on.'

_'Kagome you cannot give in. You are destined to do great things. You cannot lose hope. Find the light that you know is inside of you. Find a reason to go on.'_

Kagome saw the small light of hope appear in her mind. In it she saw Shippo, her young adopted son, and Sango who was like a sister to her. Even Miroku was there. She grasped onto the light firmly and felt it explode within her but with it came extreme agony. Her back arched up in pain as she screamed in agony.

_'Hold on Kagome. You can make it through this.'_

'What is this? What is happening to me,' Kagome nearly screamed inside her mind as the pain rippled through her body.

'You are changing Kagome. You are no mere mortal. You come from Royal bloodlines. The seal that was placed upon you is broken and you are turning into the youkia that is you.'

A light blue light encased her withering body and her body began to change. She filled out more and grew until she was about 5'9". Her nails turned into claws and her hair grew until it fell down the full length of her back and instead on being black it was silver with light blue streaks. On her cheeks appeared two light blue stripes and on her forehead appeared a light blue star, the sign of the north.

As the light faded so did the pain. She became more aware of her surroundings as she felt the aura of a powerful youkia moving quickly towards her.

_'Your protector has come. You are safe now Kagome.'_

Kagome looked up when she felt the youkia enter the small clearing that she was in. Shock radiated off of her when her eyes locked into the molten gold one's of Sesshomaru, Lord of the West.

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen? Will Sesshomaru rescue our damsel in distress? I wonder who this woman is who keeps on helping Kagome. Please review! If I don't get reviews than I won't be updating!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own the plot line to this FanFic.

Sorry everyone that it has taken me this long to update. Life is busy, as it always seems to get. Just a forewarning, starting the 20th I will be updating two to three times a week. School starts for me then and I will be spending most of my time working and studying, but I will make sure that I update at least twice a week!

* * *

Chapter Three

Are you the One?

'You were born to protect the savior, Sesshomaru. That is the purpose for your being.' Those words were the words that his father had told him during his earlier years. He knew about the prophecy, but what he didn't know was who this "savior" would be. So his father had put him through hard training, getting him ready for the one he was destined to protect.

He also remembered in his earlier years that the Lord of the North had made a few trips to the west to see Sesshomaru. He would always watch him with his crystalline blue eyes, eyes that held great sorrow. Sesshomaru knew the tale of the death of the Lord's mate's death and child. His mate, the beautiful Reika, had given her life in an attempt to save their only child. Kagome, heir to the north, was supposed to be promised to Sesshomaru if she had lived. Some said that the child was no longer in this world, but some said that she was in hiding, waiting for the time to come forth and save this doomed world.

Those were his thoughts as he walked silently through the forest. He had left his ward and servant back at the shiro during this trip. He wasn't planning on being more than a few days during his patrol, but something had caught his attention. His foolish half brother Inuyasha was close, too close, to his lands and he wanted to know why.

It was late evening, getting dark, when Sesshomaru sensed a powerful aura come into being close by. His nose twitched as he took in the scents around him. The scent of salty water attacked his senses along with the scent of cinnamon and orange blossoms, the scent of the hanyou's Miko. His cold expression turned to one of surprise, something that didn't happen often, when he sensed the Miko's human scent exchange with one of an eagle youkia. 'What is going on?' He shook his head, starting forward again. He wanted to know what in the heck was happening.

As he drew closer to the clearing that the Miko was in he sensed the presence of another with her. He stopped at the edge of the clearing, waiting and watching. Once again the look of surprise appeared on his usually calm and cold façade. He watched as her back arched in pain and her scream filled the air. He watched as she changed and he took a step back. He felt the presence near him now. _'You must protect her, Sesshomaru. Only you can guard her. Only you can help her fulfill her destiny.'_

Sesshomaru scoffed, 'She is no concern to me. I don't waste my time protecting something that isn't worth protecting.'

'_Do not think that way. You must save her from the darkness that is threatening to consume her. If that happens then this world is doomed to eternal darkness.'_

Sesshomaru turned his eyes back onto the Miko as she pushed herself up from the ground. He had to admit, the onna was beautiful and she had pure power radiating off of her. 'I know who she is; spirit and I know who you are. You are Reika. Who else would still be in this world, watching and guarding the daughter that she died saving? The miko is heir to the Northern Throne and to the North will I take her. Her father and your mate can watch over her. Like I said before, I do not protect those which aren't worth protecting.'

He felt the spirit of the once Northern Lady bristle in anger as she stood near him_. 'Then you will condemn this world then, great Lord of the West_.' She growled.

He turned his eyes back onto the Miko as he stepped forward. As she stood up to face him he saw her wince. A change of that magnitude would be painful, that he knew. He also knew that she was exhausted and probably ready to pass out. He stepped forward out of the trees and stood there. He saw the shock register in her eyes at seeing him and he smirked inwardly. "Come Miko. I am taking you to your father's domain."

Kagome's eyes bugged out, "What do you mean my father's domain," she questioned the TaiYoukia. "My father died when I was eight. I have no father."

Sesshomaru lifted a slender eyebrow. "Do you not see the marking on your forehead Miko? It bears the northern star and only the heir's to the throne receive that marking."

Kagome stiffened as she reached up and felt her forehead. Sure enough, there was a star on her forehead, just like he said. "Ok then mister wise guy, who is this "father" that you speak of," she mocked him.

The next moment she found herself pinned to a nearby tree and had the claws of a very pissed off youkia cutting into her throat as he held her up. "Mock me again Miko and that will be the last thing you will ever do." He growled, squeezing her throat before letting go and watching as she dropped to the forest floor.

She glared up at him, "You're lucky I didn't purify your sorry ass," she muttered under her breath hotly.

He raised a slender brow again, "Your weak powers don't scare me Miko. Nothing you can do will ever harm this Sesshomaru," he stated smugly.

Kagome got to her feet and swayed; making her put her hand on the tree behind her to steady herself so she wouldn't fall over. "Lead the way," she said. Sesshomaru looked at her coolly before he turned and began walking towards the west.

They walked through the night, slower than he would have liked to, but there was nothing he could do about the Miko who walked behind him slowly due to the fact that she could hardly keep her eyes open. As the sun peaked over the tree's Sesshomaru halted. Kagome bumped into his back and backed up quickly. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Sesshomaru looked down at her before looking back up. In front of them stood a huge shiro, the place where the Northern Lord lived. A guard came forward, recognizing the Western lord and bowed. "Tell Lord Kazuya that I have brought something that he will find of great interest," he told the soldier, looking to Kagome.

The soldier nodded eyes on Kagome as well as he took in her appearance. What shocked him was the star on her forehead. He turned and disappeared inside the building. A few minutes later he reappeared, but with a man. This man was tall, taller than Sesshomaru by a few inches. He had long golden hair, silver eyes, and on his forehead was the star. His eyes went to Sesshomaru first, "What brings you here, Lord Sesshomaru," he questioned him. That was when Sesshomaru stepped back to reveal Kagome, who looked up with tired eyes at the lord. His eyes grew wide as he recognized her, "Kagome," he whispered as he took a step forward.

Kagome watched him with guarded eyes. Everything about him was familiar, like she knew him in a past life or something. "Who are you," she questioned him in a soft voice.

"I am Kazuya. I am your father Kagome."

* * *

What do you guys think? Review and tell me please! Oh...and most of the time when I am updating its about midnight to one in the morning my time, so at this point in time I could really care less about the "formatting errors". If you dont like how I do my stories, well then you can just get over yourself and not read them!


End file.
